Goodbye New York
by Dark Hornet
Summary: [JS] When Sam wants to leave the city, what will Jack do?


I've reposted only to fix a few minor errors that I was kindly made aware of!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure exactly who owns Without a Trace, but I know it isn't me. Hey, a girl can dream though, right?  
  
Pairing: Jack/Samantha  
  
Author Notes: This is my first fic in a long time so I'm a little (or a lot) rusty - it's also my first WAT fic. I haven't seen very many episodes of this amazing show, so I'm sorry if the characterization is off. This is just a short piece since I'm trying my hand at something new. It's also un-betaed so any errors are mine and mine alone. Can you tell I'm nervous?   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1/1  
  
" Sam, you're making a big mistake!"  
  
I ignore Jack and continue walking toward my car, trying not to shiver as the icy wind hits my body.  
  
" Samantha, wait!"  
  
I fumble with my keys, trying to unlock the car as quickly as possible. I'm about to step into the car when Jack grabs my arm.  
  
" What?" I snap, raising up the walls that will protect my heart from breaking further.  
  
" You can't just leave," he blurts, unsure of what else to say.  
  
" Oh come on. You've known I was leaving for almost two weeks! If you're so concerned why didn't you say something back then?" I practically yell, tossing my box in the backseat.  
  
" You went over my head and got Van Doran to sign for you! I thought...I thought maybe you weren't serious," he confesses, still not releasing my arm.  
  
" Well I am serious. Now will you please let go? My flight leaves in a few hours," I tell him in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
He finally lets go of me and takes a step back.   
  
" This is really happening? You're really going to leave New York - leave me - and not look back?"  
  
I nod, embarrassed to feel hot tears burning behind my eyes.   
  
" Sam...Marie and I got a divorce."  
  
I bring a hand up to my face then drop it just as quickly.  
  
" Yeah, I know. Why else did you think I was leaving?" I ask softly, not looking at him.  
  
" What? You're leaving because I got a divorce?! What kind of backward philosophy is that?" he explodes.  
  
" I don't have time to explain it. Just go home, try to fix things with your family," I suggest, climbing into my car and slamming the door shut.  
  
I've barely got the car started before the passenger door opens and Jack gets in.   
  
" I really do not have time for this," I growl.  
  
" What time does your flight leave?" he asks calmly, staring straight ahead.  
  
" Eight, why?" He looks at me.  
  
" It's only four-thirty. You're already packed right?" he asks with a small smile. He knows me too well.  
  
" Of course," I offer a sad smile of my own.   
  
" Let's go out for an early dinner and we'll talk about this."  
  
" Jack-"  
  
" Please Samantha."  
  
I can feel his hand on my leg and I know that I can't bring myself to kick him out.  
  
" Fine, I'll drop you off at home," I relent, accelerating out of the parking lot.  
  
The car is silent until I speak again.  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
" Can't we just have dinner one last time?" he pleads.  
  
" No."  
  
" Sam-"  
  
" NO. Do you want me to take you home or just drop you off here on the side of the road?"  
  
" Neither, pull over," he orders, putting his hand on the steering wheel and guiding the car over to the shoulder of the road," Put your foot on the brake."  
  
I inwardly groan but do as he asks. Once I've stopped the car, he unbuckles his seatbelt and scoots closer to me.  
  
" God, Jack." I'm already on the verge of tears as it is; why does he keep doing this to me? We both agreed it was over so what the hell is he doing?  
  
" Switch your flight to tomorrow. Just give it - give us- one more night. That's all I'm asking," he whispers close to my ear.   
  
" I thought we weren't doing this anymore," I state, putting my hand on his chest and slowly pushing him away even though my heart is screaming.   
  
" Did you really mean that?" he asks. I can see the fear in his eyes - the fear that I don't feel the same; that I don't love him anymore. His smile wavers as he realizes that I did mean it when we ended the affair.  
  
" Jack...you need to be focusing on Marie and your children. They should be the number one things in your life," I stress, even though my voice is wavering. A single tear slides down my face but I make no move to wipe it away. I know I'm going to cry so why try to hide it from him?   
  
" Samantha, you're the best thing that's happened to me and you are the number one thing in my life. I don't care if some people can't accept that, but it's a fact."   
  
The dam finally breaks and I bury my face in my hands, wishing he didn't have to see me break down and cry.  
  
" Oh Sam."   
  
He pulls me close and I don't push him away this time. I resort to hugging him back and crying out my pain into his shoulder.   
  
" That's backward. You have no idea what you're saying. Your children..."  
  
Jack doesn't say anything; he just gently rubs my back. One hand eventually makes it into my silky blonde hair as he slowly rocks me until I've calmed down some.  
  
" I know exactly what I'm saying, Samantha," he assures me softly," It's you who's undecided."  
  
" I'm not going to pretend I won't miss you. I just...I don't know what to do anymore," I sob, squeezing him tighter.  
  
" We'll figure it out."   
  
We. His words are comforting even if I don't fully believe them.  
  
" Ok," is my only response. We sit there for a while, clinging to each other.   
  
" I'm sorry for crying all over you," I apologize, eventually pulling back from his embrace.   
  
" I don't think I've ever known anyone who needed to cry more than you," he says softly, pushing the hair out of my face.   
  
" Crying doesn't help anything," I sniff, remembering what my mother used to tell me.  
  
" You know better than that," is all he says. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while.   
  
" Look," he starts, wiping the stray tears off my cheeks," I have an apartment not to far from here. Let me-"  
  
" Jack, we can't do this," I breathe, more tears flowing down my face.  
  
" The divorce was finalized last week - we can do anything we want. And all I want to do right now is take you home, ok? I promise I'll be there in the morning this time," he swears, squeezing my hand almost painfully.  
  
" Fine," I give in, wondering if I'll be plagued by guilt this time. I don't know if I can deal with that again.  
  
" Good, now let me drive," he grins and I can't help but laugh as I get out of the car and walk around to the other side.   
  
I hand him the keys and we zoom off.   
  
Somehow I know I won't be leaving New York anytime soon.  
  
-  
  
All reviews are welcome! 


End file.
